Witchwood
worgen is the community, the witch is Blizzard and the arrow is the preorder money.]] So it's the Year of the Raven. Your wallet somehow survived the Year of the Mammoth, and the greatest mistake known to man is about to rotate out and be missed by every inbred dumbass nobody loves. Perhaps you are excited because you will get to try new shit. Perhaps you just want to get the next broken deck because nothing else is going on in your life. Maybe you just like spending your parents' money on pointless shit. Either way, soon you found out such hype and excitement were worthless because what you got was The Witchwood. If you are feeling spiritous, you may also call it WW, Weakwood, Dustwood or Shitwood. Theme Sticking to the KnC dungeon-delving theme, Blizzard decided to make an expansion about exploring woods and fighting a foul presence (sounds familiar?). Capitalizing on the rotations, they also made it so that every card is exceptionally weak, hoping to put an end to their compulsive powercreep once and for all. If you enjoy boring cards, lackluster mechanics, underwhelming keywords, and the exact KnC meta with 2 new cards in the top decks, you probably had a blast with this expansion. They also brought us Monster Hunt. It features new classes and................................ Notable cards * Shudderwock - A shitty Shaman legendary that made even shittier Warlock players soil themselves. Warning: the animation might last longer than your allowed time on the toilet. * Toki, Time-Tinker - A Mage legendary that brings back all the filler Gadgetzan legendaries to the game. * Baku and Genn - Odd and Even-cost decks to get an upgraded hero power. Only properly used by aggro. What about that kickass legendary they made a big deal about? Nobody played or plays Hagatha. Experts speculate about drug usage on Blizzard's behalf, this leading them to instead see Warlock and Paladin cards instead. It is also funny because they probably won't nerf shit. Update: Is Witchwood the best HS expansion now?! Blizzard actually descended from the skies and killed off a few cards! This means Witchwood, after all the old decks got kicked in the balls, finally managed to not be a complete failure. Fanboys, being amnesiac mouth-breathers, immediately rushed to praise Blizzard for such an amazing expansion, having completely forgotten how disappointing it was to literally have nothing new happen even during the release day. A short list of their "diverse" meta includes decks such as: * Shudderwock (the only actual deck WW created) * Odd Paladin (which is aggro Paladin with 1 WW legendary) * Cubelock (spawned by KnC) * Evenlock (which is control Warlock with 1 WW legendary) * Quest Rogue (spawned by Un'Goro) * Other measly Odd/Even decks that are effectively old decks with one new card So... if you are not an unreasonable moron, you can probably figure out that Witchwood is still a steamy piece of shit, and Blizzard should try to sweep it under the rug as discreetly as possible.Category:Updates